


White Lightning

by Zialltops



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Bottom Daryl, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, M/M, POV Daryl, Protective Daryl, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Top Aaron, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zialltops/pseuds/Zialltops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men from the south have a lot of short-comings. Like talking too loud, being too rough, and turning away from anything new and different. When Daryl first meets Aaron, he wants to run, his skin crawls and every fiber of his being screams wrong. But he understands that times have changed, and Aaron is who he is, and that shouldn't scare him as much as it does. The way Aaron makes him feel, shouldn't scare him as much as it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback to alert me to any mistakes or to let me know if i should continue this!

Inside the walls of Alexandria, Daryl finds that he can let go of some of the anger and despair he has all bottled up. He can take a deep breath and his chest doesn't shake as he comes back down. It's a great feeling, almost comforting. He has his family close, and a few new friends, but something in his life is still missing.

 

Alexandria doesn't feel like home.

 

He finds little bits of home in riding his motorcycle, the cool wind hitting his face and he feels like he could ride forever, but he can't always make that feel like home. Sometimes, it's almost painful, being stuck inside his brain with so much going on and he doesn't even know how to begin to tackle it. 

 

Carol says that it's mid October now and Daryl always liked this time of year. He didn't like many things, and he isn't some pussy who found comfort in times of the year, but fall was always his favorite. He thinks about going hunting this afternoon, everyone could use the food, and he knows Judith could use some extra meat on her little bones. 

 

By early afternoon, he's in Aaron's garage, the big door open and people walking up and down the suburban streets. Its disgustingly normal and everything Daryl hates, so he buries himself elbows deep in grease and grime, trying to change a seal before it's too late to go out.

 

He's wiping his hands on a shop towel when the garage door to the house opens and Aaron comes out, two glasses in hand. "Beer?" He offers a smile and hands Daryl a tall cold glass of Amber bubbles. Daryl gives a huff in thanks and takes a drink before spitting it to the concrete floor. "The hell's this?" He chokes.

 

Aaron's laughs and takes a sip of his own. "Not sure. Someone brought it back a while ago and it was rationed out in...unlabeled bottles." He tells him and continues to drink the nearly flat liquid. Daryl wants to dump it but he has to remember his manors and takes a drink before setting the glass down.

 

He can see a grease hand print on the cup but he goes back to work. "Tastes like piss." He shakes his head.

 

Aaron's eyes are on his back and he knows it, he can feel them and it makes him squirm. It's one thing to have someone look at you, but to have a man staring? A gay man? It makes him sick. 

 

"You planning on going somewhere?" Aaron speaks before he even gets the chance and he shrugs, wiping sweat from his forehead.

 

For October, it's pretty hot outside. 

 

"Huntin'." Is all he offers in reply as he continues to bolt down the heads. The bikes almost done, which means he can get away from those eyes as soon as humanly possible. 

 

"Mind if I come along? You could use some backup and I wanted to check out a apartment complex not to far from here." Aaron moved around the garage till he was lent against Daryl work bench, the sunlight reaching his feet when Daryl looks back.

 

He doesn't want Aaron to come, he doesn't want to be slowed down, but he also knows he wants someone to cover his six if they get overrun. So he agrees.

 

Aaron watches him for a few more moments before he disappears. Daryl lets out a sight of relief and gets back to work on his bike. In a matter of minutes, the thing is rebuilt and ready to go. One kick wonder. He starts the bike and rides it out to the street where he parks it and waits. It feels like forever he sits there, the sun on his back and making his skin burn. One minute he's lost in thought and next Rick is approaching, baby on hip and his eyes always searching, watching.

 

"Are you going out?" He asks and Daryl just nods. Rick nods right back, but Daryl knows something is up. This man has something up his sleeve. "What." He says crudely.

 

Rick sighs and moves Judith up higher on his hip. "I need you to check something out." He states, then continues. "The other day me and Abraham we're going to look for materials for expansion and there was a car parked a few miles off. On the way back, it was gone. I saw it again last night but I haven't got the chance to look for...tracks, or anything. It's a old white Chevy pick up. If you see it, you stay close and see who comes back to it."

 

Daryl understood him and nodded his head, before his attention was on Aaron, who was closing the garage door and walking to the car. "I'll keep an eye out." He promised.

 

Rick nodded at Aaron briefly before turning and walking off. The younger man, being as curious as ever, asked what they had been talking about but Daryl said nothing. Rick must have kept is a secret for a reason. 

 

 

-*-

 

 

The drive away from Alexandria was short and familiar, Daryl did this offend, but it had been a while since Aaron followed. They still went out to recruit but it had been a long time since any sign of people. When he deemed a spot good enough, and the brush thick, Daryl got off his bike and Aaron parked behind him. 

 

He lent over the top of the car and looked around. "Do you want me to follow?" He asked. Daryl frowned. "Brought ya for a reason, didn't I?" He said, matter of factually. 

 

Sometimes, Aaron really rubbed Daryl the wrong way. He made him irritable and itchy and he knew why that was. He was raised a certain way and that way said what Aaron was, was wrong. 

 

He lifted his bow and started to walk into the trees, keeping note of what he passed and what it would take to get back to the bike. He looked back at Aaron and nodded to tell him to catch up. Aaron was beside him in seconds, clutching a knife. His knuckles looked white and Daryl drew his eyes back to the trail. "Anythin' happens and you run back to the car. Got it?" He kept his eyes on their surroundings now but he knew Aaron nodded at his demand. He walked for a while, listening to every little sound around them.

 

When a few twigs broke a little bit ahead of them, Daryl placed a hand against Aaron's chest to stop him from taking another step before he moved forward himself, crossbow raised. It was a walker, and Daryl brought it down with his knife when he spotted more. Two turned into three into six. 

 

Rather than get into it with so many geeks, he turned around and started to head back to Aaron. He kept his eyes on the ground, trying not to make a sound as he hurried back, but then he heard struggling. It was Aaron, on the ground with a geek on top of him.

 

Daryl's heart was thumping in his chest and he hurried to get to him. Aaron was trying to push the thing back, trying to reach for his knife, his teeth clenched and his eyes scared. Daryl grabbed the walker by his shirt and threw him to the ground. He staged it in the side of the head, before pulling his knife out and repeating the action over and over, till he had blood splattering against his face and shirt. He was so lost in killing the damn thing, so angry, he was shocked when he felt tugging on his shirt.

 

He jumped back, coming too. "-ryl stop!" Daryl tried to focus on the words. "You got it, _come on_ , we need to go!" Daryl looked at the walkers coming up on him. He knew he should follow Aaron but he lifted his crossbow and aimed, taking out two before getting his knife back out. Aaron grabbed his wrist and Daryl shoved him off.

 

"Get the fuck off me." He growled and started taking down walker after walker, till they were surrounded by dead corpses and he just stared and panted. He got them, before they could get him.

 

Before they could get Aaron.

 

The younger was staring at Daryl, looking scared, confused. "C'mon. Probably scared everything around here off." He huffed and got his arrows back before he continued walking. Aaron pushed the conversation, having to run to keep up with Daryl. "Yeah, because you scared _everything_ off! What the heck were you thinking?" He hissed, mostly under his breath. Daryl frowned. 

 

"Would you rather they be munchin' on ya back there? I saved your fuckin' ass." He didn't let Aaron answer back, walking faster as if to get away from him and Aaron got the message. Daryl made it back to his bike before Aaron and started it up. He didn't feel like hunting anymore. He didn't feel like doing anything, he was too worked up. "Where's them apartments at? Well go there then head home." He told him and revved the bike before putting it in gear and letting Aaron, who's head hung the whole time, lead the way. 

 

They building was big and red and looked mostly vacant. Daryl put up his kickstand and got off before looking at Aaron as he got out. "Do what I say this time 'round." Aaron shot him a glare but followed.

 

Daryl did as he always did, angered with caution. Once inside, he turned on his flashlight and held it in his mouth as he walked, his footing perfect and his eyes alert. Aaron walked behind him, not nearly as careful, and he just let Daryl lead the way. Daryl could feel his eyes on him again. This time, it wasn't a bad feeling, because he knew someone had his back. 

 

When the hallway was clear, he started in on the rooms. "We'll take it slow. Clear everythin' put, if it worth it, come back for a couple days." Arron nodded at that and they started in on the first room.

 

-*-

 

By the third room, the had several things and Daryl had taught Aaron where to look for things and what was useful, even if it didn't seem so. 

 

The apartment they were in now looked like it was once clean and perfect. Daryl was going through the kitchen when he saw Aaron, picking up a picture frame that he dusted off. "A mom and her daughter lived here." He told Daryl before looking up. "It's...strange. Seeing people so happy, and knowing...they are gone now." He set down the picture before he started in on the rooms. Daryl gathered everything in the kitchen and followed after him.

 

The first room they got to, must have been the moms. They found some decent clothes that they could bring back to the women, among-st other things in the bathroom. They would have a big load by the time they got done here. They moved on to the next room through a connected bathroom. 

 

It was the little girls room. At first, all Daryl saw was pink, but that pink turned to red and he followed Aaron's eyes to the bed, where two body's lay. One of a mother and the other, a little girl, must have been about seven. Both shot in the head, with a note on the nightstand. Daryl picked up the scrap of paper and read for a moment before setting it down. "Took the easy way out." He huffed and turned around, starting to go through things. When Aaron hadn't moved for a minute, he stopped and looked at him.

 

"There's nothing _easy_ about how they went." He licked his lips and picked up the blanket that was around them, covering them with it. Daryl just watched, something in his chest starting to ache. "They don't have to suffer anymore. But nothing about this was easy." He sniffles a bit but turned to look at Daryl. "I think we should start heading back. It's getting dark."

 

When Aaron wouldn't meet his eyes, Daryl understood and grabbed the things they had found before leading the way out to the cars. Aaron didn't speak the whole time and Daryl didn't make him. He understood what he wanted. 

 

When they got back, Daryl left the things to Aaron and went to the house he stayed in with the rest of the group. Today had been so frustrating and he didn't understand why he was feeling this way. Aaron made his head hurt and he wanted to do anything but think about him. Daryl ate a can of beans and thought about just outside the walls to see if he could find something to kill, anything, but instead just laid down and stared at the ceiling for a while.

 

Aaron was not going to get into his head. Daryl wouldn't let him.

 

-*-

 

_"I've got you," he hears, quiet and soft but sure with every syllable. Daryl moves towards the sound because it's all too comforting. It comes from below him._

 

_Rather, at his waist-oh, there's a mouth there, too. Kissing his hip bone, a hand undoing his belt. Daryl isn't sure what's happening but he decides he likes it. It's the first time in a long time he's let himself enjoy pleasure. He shifted and the hand presses, hard. "Uh-uh. Sit still, for once." There's a deep chuckle and a kiss to Daryl's crotch. He knows he's hard, can feel the zipper of his raggedy old pants pressing against the head of his cock. "Fuck," he curses when the same hand rubs him, pulling the zipper along with it._

 

_He reaches down and slides his hands through the soft hair. It's short, and Daryl doesn't mind, carols got short hair, lost of women do. It's a hot mouth and he'll take what he can get._

 

_Before he knows what's happening, Daryl's cock is out of his pants and there's lips around the head. It makes every part of him burn for more. He can feel the small scrape of teeth but it goes away after a minute and then he's just engulfed in slippery, messy, wet heat. He rolls his head back and forces the mouth lower, till the person below him is choking on his cock, gagging but they continue, going to work like they are meant for this. Daryl works up a sweat letting that mouth work on him, his chest heaving up and down, his free hand in his own hair, just kind of resting there. Everything is too overwhelming to worry about where his hands are at the moment. He's too busy trying not to cum._

 

_The person below him seems to get that, too, because they stop and pull off with a pop. "Daryl, want you to cum baby. Cum down my throat." And they are back at it, this time more eager, frantic. Daryl tried to hold on for a few more seconds but then he's coming, hard. He sees white and after a few minutes, he realizes that's the first thing he sees._

 

_"Daryl. Look at me," he hears. He opens his eyes and it's still dark, he's not sure where he is, but everything is a blur. He looks down, eyesbrows pulled together in a frown. This couldn't be happening. Daryl didn't just-_

 

_It's Aaron._

 

-*-

 

Daryl wakes up, he's not sure how long after the dream, or if he even slept after the dream, but suddenly he's awake, and there's a sticky substance on his thigh. He doesn't let himself think about it as he cleans himself up. He can't think about it, that would be wrong. He won't admit how good it had felt or how turned on he'd been.

 

When he's clean, to his standards, he gets dressed and heads down stairs to find some food. That's when he sees it, Aaron is sitting on the porch swing, Judith on his lap and she's giggling. She looks so happy, and Aaron is happy too. 

 

Daryl isn't sure how long he watches them for but all of a sudden, Tara is behind him and clearing her throat. "See something you like?" She teased, not knowing the truth behind her words. Daryl shakes his head. "Nothin'." He growls and heads to the kitchen. What Aaron is doing with Judith, he doesn't know but he doesn't care to find out. He wants to avoid Aaron at all cost. 

 

The question is, can he?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on instagram @darylbottoms


End file.
